A fresh start
by MysteryMan12
Summary: After a rough break up with a girl a familiar person from the early days of Kadic high goes to a bar where she meets another student who was once at Kadic. After getting drunk and passing out the bartender takes care of her new customer. As she takes care of her they will explore new feelings about each other . Sam x Taelia.


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko all copy righting goes to Moonscoop.

Warning: Slight alcohol mention

A girl opened the door which made the bell chime. She entered the bar and sat on the seat. She has dark pink hair and is five feet four inches. She wears a light green shirt with blue shorts along with white flip flops.

"Give me something hard." The dark pink haired girl grumbles under her breath. A familiar dark skinned girl with a tight pink shirt and velvet red shorts walked to the selection of alcohol.

"You look like an old friend of mine who went to my school when I was a teenager." The girl commented as she got a glass out and started to pour the alcohol.

"Whatever." The dark pink haired girl grumbled in annoyance.

"Are you alright miss?" The dark skinned girl asked with concern in her voice as she handed the glass to her customer.

"Fan fucking tastic." The girl grumbled in anger as she took the glass right out of the bartender's hand.

The bartender nearly flinched as she hasn't seen this much anger in a women since she broke up with her old boy friend. The girl chugged down the whole glass as she burped.

"Names Taelia. What was your friends name and what school?" She inquired.

"I went to Kadic Academy and her name was Aelita Stones. I haven't seen her in a long time, my name is Sam by the way." Sam responded.

"Kadic huh?" Taelia wondered as she shook the glass and handed it back to Sam. Sam refilled the glass as Taelia went on speaking "I was only at Kadic for a short time."

"Really?" Sam sounded surprised as she handed the glass back to Taelia.

"Yup." Taelia took the drink from Sam's hand again as she started to chug down the alcohol again.

"You really shouldn't drink that fast." Sam commented as Taelia stopped drinking and groaned in anger.

"Don't you dare tell me how to drink."

"I was just trying to help you." Sam snapped at her.

"I don't need anyone's help. " Taelia growled in anger. "Especially from a total..." Taelia struggled to finish off her sentence as she then passed out. Sam caught the glass in time before it fell on the table.

Poor girl Sam thought. "I think I know of one way to help what she's going through. From the looks of things plus the way she acted she must of have a rough break up." Sam told herself as she looked at the clock on the wall. "What do you know perfect timing, time to get off from work." She smiled as she got around the bar table and picked up Taelia as If she were a new born baby. She pushed the door opened with her elbows as she walked to her car. Holding Taelia with one hand she arm she took out her keys from the right side of her pocket as she took them and opened the back door. She carefully lays Taelia down on the seat as she went to the front of her car and opened her door. She started her car as she drove off.  
The next day ...

Taelia groaned as she woke up with a major head ache. She was in a queen size bed and is now wearing yellow shirt wit a heart in it as well as the same shorts she had yesterday.

"What happened yesterday?" She groaned as she heard footsteps entering the room.

"You passed out at the bar after a drink and a half. I took the liberty of cleaning your shirt and putting you into a new one." Sam responded as she walked into the room with a black short sleeve shirt and black shorts on.

"You're the bartender from yesterday. Sam right?"

"Yup. " Sam smiled. "You feeling better now?"

"A little actually." Taelia told truthfully. "I had a rough break up with this girl."

"Oh?" Sam wondered.

"Yeah I'm bi." Taelia told Sam.

"Believe it or not I'm a little bi myself. " Sam responded as she looked at Taelia closely up and down.

Now that I think about it she's pretty sexy Sam thought.

"See something you like?" Taelia teased .

"Whoever that girl was who broke up with you she was a total idiot. You're sexy as hell if you don't mind me saying." Sam told Taelia as she walked up the bed and got on it.

"You're not too bad looking yourself." Taelia responded as she looked at Sam.

"Want do more than just looking?" Sam smiled an almost lustful smirk on her face.

"You really want to?" Taelia wondered.

"Of course." Sam replied as she kissed Taelia on the lips. Taelia was in shock but she immediately kissed Sam back. Sam entered her tongue into Taelia's mouth as Taelia entered her tongue into Sam's mouth. The two girls began a heated kiss as they tongue wrestled each others tongues. Sam placed a hand on Taelia's left breast making her shudder.

"That feels good." Taelia sighs in joy.

"I'm sure it does." Sam responds as she rips off Taelia's shirt. Her c size perky breasts bouncing as Sam locked her lips. Sam takes one on of Taelia's breasts as she starts to suck on her tit. Taelia starts to moan in response. Sam continues to keep sucking on Taelia's tit making the dark pink haired girl moan. Sam smirked in response and bit on Taelia's nipple making her scream.

"Oh fuck!"

Sam got down to Taelia's pants as she started to rub her pussy.

"Oh that's the spot." Taelia moaned. Sam smirked as she took both of her hand and stripped down Taelia's pants. Sam began to dig into Taelia's pussy as she started to drive her tongue down into it. This made Taelia moan with lust.

"You must me very good at this" Taelia told Sam.

"The best." Sam winked. Sam continued to eat out Taelia's pussy as Taelia gripped Sam's hair in pure delight.

"Keep going, lick me faster." Taelia panted. Sam continued on licking Taelia's pussy. Taelia continued to moan in lust.

"That feels so fucking good, so good." Taelia panted. Sam stopped licking Taelia's pussy.

"Show me your ass." Sam demanded. Taelia turned around as she showed her soft perky ass. Taelia shook her ass in front of Sam who in return slapped it .

"Yeah slap me again." Taelia panted . Sam slapped Taelia's ass again as Taelia moaned with pure delight . Sam bent down and shoved a finger into Taelia's pussy as Taelia cried out in joy.

"Yes fuck me with your finger . Please!" Taelia begged. Sam smirked as she started to finger fuck Taelia's tight little pussy.

"Oh that's good. I think I am gonna cum!" Taelia exclaimed as cum started to flow out of Taelia's pussy which made her scream in joy .

"That was good." Taelia said.

"We're not done yet." Sam smirked as she grabbed Taelia's ass and flipped her over . Taelia was shocked but she always had fantasies of her and a girl being rough with one another. Sam shoved her finger into Taelia's mouth. Telia moaned as she licked Sam's finger and licked her cum that was on it. Taelia licked Sam's finger in her mouth all over as she opened her mouth with a pop. Taelia smirked as Sam smiled. Sam planted a kiss on Taelia's lips as the two girl's entered a hot kiss. They both moaned and started to enter their tongues into the other girl's mouth. Their tongues swirled around in one another's mouths. Taelia moved her hands to Sam pants revealing she was not wearing a panty. She then put two fingers into Sam's pussy as she put and started to finger fuck her. This shocked Sam but she allowed Taelia to finger fuck her as they continued their heated kiss. Sam and Taelia stopped kissing as they were connected by saliva.

"You are too fucking hot." Sam said.

"Same with you. I only wish we had one thing." Taelia said as she continued to finger fuck Sam's cunt.

"What's that?" Sam moaned .

"A dildo." Taelia replied with a smirk .

Sam smiled as she lowered her hand to Taelia's hand that was fucking her pussy.

"I got just the thing. " Sam replied as Taelia stopped fingering Sam's pussy. Taelia took out her fingers as this made Sam yelp. Sam went to her draw as she started to look for the dildo. Taelia spanked Sam's round ass as Sam shook it in response. Taelia giggled as Sam exclaimed

"Found it!"

Taelia's eyes widened as Sam took out a double dildo that was six inches. The dildo was dark red.

"Well what are you waiting for? Stick it in." Sam urged Taelia as Sam put the dildo into her hot cunt. Sam got on the bed .

"Wait let me suck it first." Taelia suggested as she grabbed the dildo with both of her hands. She then placed her mouth on it as she started sucking on it. Taelia made slurping noises as she sucked on the dildo while Sam moaned in response. Sam then got a dirty idea as she smirked and placed both of her hands on Taelia's head. Taelia looked up at Sam with lustful eyes as if she was begging to be mouth fucked. Sam in return started to move Taelia's head up and down the dildo . Soon Taelia allowed full access for Sam as she controlled her sucking pace. The sucking got sloppier as Taelia made slurping noises.

"I think it should be ready." Sam figured. Taelia stopped sucking on the dildo as Sam released her hands. Sam pushed the dildo into Taelia'a burning cunt as she screamed on entrance. The two girls then started having intercourse as they both fucked their own pussies by clamping the dildo's into them. Taelia brought Sam closer to her as this made the dildo go further into Sam's pussy. Sam and Taelia started an heated kiss as they swirled their tongues into one another's mouths and continued on clamping the dildos into each others pussies as both girls screamed reaching in one another's mouths reaching an amazing orgasm. They both stopped kissing and disconnected their mouths as saliva connected them and they were both left in a lustful daze.


End file.
